Kamen Rider Build and The Magical World
by Justsomeguy49
Summary: The Wizarding World has been ignorant to Muggle advancements for too long, so the Muggle world decides to force them to see. This comes in the form of Kamen Rider Build, and he's going to show the wizards the true wonders of science! He's going to do that by finding the missing Harry Potter and bring him back to his parents and brother. -Wrong Boy Who Lived AU-
1. Chapter 1

"Obliviate…", a boy who seems to be no older than 6 fell to the floor, and a man in blood red suit with armor with wire like designs and a red helmet with a blue visor lowered his gun, before picking up the boy.

"Who am I?" The boy was now in an ally sitting down and rain pouring down on him.

A Man wearing sunglasses and a hat looked at the boy holding an umbrella, before extending his hand out which the boy takes.

* * *

" Sento get up, there's a letter for you!" A boy with black hair and emerald green eyes instantly shot up and jumped out of bed and quickly changing his clothes into a grey long sleeved shirt and blue slacks. He then started to go up the stairs while putting on a brown coat.

"Yeah, Owner?" The now named Owner was a man in his 40's with black hair dark brown eyes smiled and threw a letter at sento which he promptly catches.

As Sento observes it and seeing the stamp. '_Only one way to find out what it is'. _

_Dear Mr. Isurugi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a_ _list_ _of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall._

Sento read over it again not believing at what he was reading, he then started to laugh.

"Good one, Owner" Sento then looked at the man and saw his fully serious face.

"Sento, I knew I would have to tell you eventually.."

"Tell me what?" Owner sat down in one of the cafe's chairs and motioned him to follow.

As Sento sat down the older man pulled out a stick and waved it around before the fridge door which Sento came out of closed.

"How did you do that"

"Magic Sento"

Sento scoffed "Magic isn't real"

"It is Sento and I proved it" Owner then sighed. "Sento I'm not lying".

"I know your not"

The sunglasses wearing man looked at the boy with a face of shock and glee on his face. "So you are willing to go to Hogwarts?"

"Sure, it is obviously going to prove that it's just science we don't know about,'' Owner deadpanned before smiling once more.

"Well, I'll wake up Misora, and we can go off to buy the school supplies"

"Misora's going as well?!" Sento almost screamed.

"Well Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth so it would be smart for her to be there. Besides Kamen Rider is there" the man replied winking at the last part.

Sento only groaned.

* * *

Sento and Misora watched in awe as the wall started to open up. As Misora looked at Sento with a look daring him to explain. Misora was a petite girl with black hair a ponytail tied that started from the top of her head, with dark brown eyes.

"It's just motors and pistons that-" Owner then cut him off before he could start rambling. "We won't need to go to gringotts to convert our money I did it ahead of time. Now Books!" He exclaimed before heading off.

At Flourish and Blotts, Sento had attempted to buy almost all the books he could, but Owner had stopped him and Sento was left with l extra Potion books and the basic books. Getting their robes took slightly longer as Misora took some back up robes, why the robes are needed. Sento and Misora were horrified at the fact they had to use parchment and quills. As the started to enter Oliwander's to be greeted with an old man.

"Soichi?"

"The one and only" Owner instantly replied.

"Ahh Misora and your a new face' he said as he looked at both Misora and Sento.

"Now Mrs. Isurugi, please provide your wand hand" he then started to observe Misora's right hand and measure it.

As he finishes the measuring, he goes into the back and get a wand. When he handed it to Misora something would be destroyed in the shop, before handing her a Willow and Unicorn hair 9'4 inch wand, which surrounded her in a glow. Then Sento's turn and the same process until Ollivander muttered "What if" before retrieving a wand.

"Hawkthorn 11 inches, Phoenix feather core" As soon as Sento grabbed it he was surrounded by a glow.

Lb

A boy with red hair and emerald green eyes, a boy with red hair as well but brown eyes, and a girl with bushy brown hair with brown eyes were walking Diagon alley before noticing a boy with blond hair that seems it hasn't been cut in years and wearing a prisoner's uniform.

"Potter, Weasly, Granger, you have to help me" the boy feel to his knees and put his hands together as if he was begging.

"As if we help you Malfoy, after what you did" Weasly shot back. And at those words a man with black hair, hazel eyes and glasses wearing a brown suit with a tie ran up to them wand out, multiple people behind him.

Malfoy only got back up and ran away.

* * *

Sento was walking around by himself enjoying the scenery. Malfoy then ran towards him and as soon as he saw the look of fear on the boy's face, he started to run after him.

"Stay away from me"

"I just want to help" Sento then seeing the man wouldn't stop, took out the Rabbit FulBottle and started to shake it. He was then ahead of the blond and stuck his foot out tripping the runner.

"I won't go back, they won't get me again" Malfoy stuttered out and this gained Sento's attention.

"What happened to you?"

"They experimented on me, people in gasmask and- and I don't want to I won't go back, I can't"

"Did you see a Batman!?" Sent screamed due to the match Malfoy's story held to his memories.

Before the Boy could respond, they were attacked by a monster that looked mechanical with a Blue Upper body with gold accents and constantly closed fist.

"A Smash?" Sento was surprised a Smash was here since their activities have been almost nonexistent.

"Smash?"

"It's a human who's been exposed to nebula gas, why you aren't one is a mystery. One I like to solve. But first.." Malfoy had a very present look of confusion on his face which grew as Sento took out a blue bottle and revealed the red one in his right. He then took a belt buckle with a large gap to the right, a silver circle to the right and a crank.

"So shall we begin the experiment?" Sento then began to shake the bottles and math equations started to appear and Malfoy looked at this with wonder. Sento then twisted the caps which released a hiss. Finally plunging the bottles into the belt.

"**Rabbit"**

"**Tesla Coil"**

"**Best Match"**

Sento then grabbed the handle and Malfoystarted to back away. As Sento turned the crank, multiple pipes shot out before forming two halves of a suit.

"Transform!" The Armor then slammed down on his body, revealing Sento in a red and blue armor with a diagonal pattern half of the stripes on the chest plate a blue and the other red. His left arm was covered in red armor with a spring gauntlet and his right, blue armor with a gauntlet shaped like a gauntlet. His left was covered in a blue armor and red for his right. The helmet had two eyes pieces resembling rabbit ears. The left eye piece was shaped like a tesla with its diagonal half being blue and the other side being shaped like a rabbit head with it's side being red. Under all of this was a black bodysuit.

**"The Electrified MoonSault, Rabbit, Telsa Coil!"**

Sento took his hand and dragged it along his left eye piece, before closing it and opening it again. Then rushing towards the smash, with a sword materializing from his belt. He then started to slash at the monster, parrying the monsters attack.

"I've got the winning formula!" Sento then backed up before jumping into the ground. He then shot up and a grid like slope trapped the monster allowing him to slide down.

"**Ready, Go!"**

"**Voltech Attack"**

As soon as Sento's foot made contact with the monster it was suddenly electrocuted and Sento went passed tit landing while the Smash fell to the floor. Sento then took out a bottle and absorbed, reverting them back to human.

"I know you" Malfoy ran up to the man and started to ask questions only for the man to respond with.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy had a look of horror which got worse as the Aurors arrived.

"Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for the murder of Sirius Black and for escaping Azkaban" The auror captain James Potter spoke with pure anger behind his voice.

"I didn't do it though, yes I'm an idiot for following the Dark Lord but I promise you. I didn't kill Black, I didn't kill anyone!"

Sento only watched this display, before taking out a phone and inserting a bottle into it.

"I'm gonna regret this later…" He then threw it and it turned into a bike.

"Get on" He yelled at Draco as he mounted it, who does it with no hesitation. They then started to drive away, the Aurors calling brooms to chase them. As they drove they passed by the trio from before and the Granger girl had a look of recognition at Sento, who was still suited up. The chase continued, with Sento, and Draco dodging spells and swiftly approaching the exit.

"We can't let them get out"

Sento only speed up and they were then in the muggle world. The Wizards casted illusionment and notice me not charms and continues to chase. They then approached the SkyWall. The wizards in slight shock at it. Sento just drove up it and took out a gun made from the sword and started to shoot down the wizards, thanks to the HUD in his helmet.

* * *

They were now driving up a road with Sento back in his civilian clothes and Draco in a white shirt and grey slacks.

"What now?"

"Simple Draco, we prove your innocent"

"Why do you think I'm innocent?"

"An idiot doesn't call himself an idiot, and it was a feeling I just had telling me trust you."

Draco's eyes were now watery. "Not even my own parents believed me, they disowned me because of something that wasn't my fault".

"Then come stay with us, Owner wouldn't mind having you. Also your fly is open"

Drcao's tears have now ceased and he quickly zipped up his pants.

"For how long?"

"Since we got those clothes"

"What why didn't you tell me!" Draco was shaking Sento at this point.

"Idiot, stop shaking me"

"Don't call me an Idiot" The shaking increased.

"Then stop being an Idiot, Idiot!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you Legionnaire Blaze for suggesting to change the name to Tesla Coil!


	2. Clearing thing up

Okay, I suppose I should have explained more about this universe. So I wanted to actually stear away from cannon so everyone won't know how the story will turn out. It takes some simularites but in the end it is a different story. I also won't be using the same Fulbottles as in Cannon because Evolt will be someone different in this story so there will be different Bottles. Also Tesla is inorganic as it is a machine. Hope this clears any confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

A letter carried by a brown owl was flying to a Cafe named Nascita, a simple 2 story building with a sign with the name on it. The owl then threw the letter into the cafe and left. Inside the cafe Draco Malfoy ran up to the letter and grabbed it.

"Oi, Draco, what's that" Sento asked the blond as he walked up to him.

"I'm free…"

"What?"

"I'm innocent, I'm a free man" Draco then exclaimed surprising Owner and Sento.

Sento smiled along sides with owner and took the letter from Draco. Skimming over the letter his smile increased. He opened his mouth to congratulate him but the sudden ding stopped him. Sento immediately rushed to the fridge, opening it and sprinted down the stairs, Draco and Owner following suit. He then ran over to a chamber with a microwave in the wall and opened said microwave. Sento then grabbed a grey Fullbottle and starting to observe it.

"A troll!" Draco exclaimed as the Fullbottle looked like it had a troll on it.

"A magical creature, my invention truly is amazing if it can purify magical Smash Essence!" Sento then started to stroke the machine only to back off as Misora walked out.

"Only because I purified it!" Misora was then at the bed in the room and collapsed.

"Does that happen often?"

"Far too often unfortunately…" Sento replied.

Then two letters flew down the stairs and landed next to Draco's feets. One was from Hogwarts and the other from an unknown sender. Draco picked them both up and opened the unknown sender first. As soon as he finished reading it started to distort and Sento instantly grabbed it. They were now in Malfoy Manor facing a man in a bat like costume with pipes coming out of the shoulder armor and Narcissa Malfoy bound to a chair tears streaming down her face.

"The Batman!"

"It's Night Rouge"

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself!" Sento then took out the Tesla Coil bottle and a white bottle with a Hedgehog on it in one hand while slamming the Build Driver/belt onto his waist. Then slamming the bottles in and turned the crank as the armor formed, though one half was now a white with spikes and a hedgehog shaped eyepiece which slammed down onto his body. Night Rouge only snapped his fingers and Narcissa Malfoy turned into a smash with a lighter motif. The Aurors smashing down the door with far to perfect timing.

"Hazard Level One" Night Rouge announced. The Aurors paused and James Potter the head Auror just shouted at Night Rouge.

"What does that mean?!"

"She's unable to take the stress of the transformation and died upon being transformed" Draco, the Aurors and Sento froze in shock. With that Night Rouge shot some steam out his gun and he was gone.

James then got over the shock and simply took out his wand.

"Someone get the Malfoy brat out of here, he was declared innocent" He seemed extremely reluctant at saying the last word. He then turned to Build/Sento and announced. "We are here to take you in for use of magic in the Muggle world and for kidnapping Draco Malfoy".

Build blocked another blast of flame from Draco's mother turned smash with the Hedgehog side. "But it isn't magic!"

"As if that excuse will work!" The Aurors started to shoot stunners and varies other hexes and curses.

Dodging all of the spells Sento only groaned and took out a bottle with a whirlwind on it. Quickly shaking and replacing Tesla Coil with it.

"**Hedgehog!"**

"**Hurricane"**

"**Best Match!"**

Build turned the handle and a green half with a tornado as the eyepiece, which quickly replaced Tesla. "Build Up".

"**The Spiky Cyclone!"**

"**Hedgehog! Hurricane!"**

He then stuck out the hand representing the hurricane side, A small hurricane soon started attracting all projectiles to it.

"The Magical World sure is ignorant.." The Aurors looked insulted at this but Draco's face showed shame as he was ignorant as well. "This is the ability of science, to defend the public with no regards of who or what they are!". Sento then turned the Build Drivers Crank.

"**Ready?" **Build touched the hurricane turning all the spells caught in it to spikes.

"**Go! Voletch Attack!"**

He then threw the hurricane at the Smash pulling it up and a glowing Narcissa Malfoy falling down and Sento running to hold the Tornado up.

"Draco!" the blond ran towards his mother at her call tears in her as well as his face.

"Mother!" Draco crouched down to Narssica.

"I failed you!"

"Don't say that, don't say anything please!"

"Draco I'm so sorry, I should have listened to your.." Narcissa only dissolved to dust.

Draco only stayed quiet as he sobbed. Build threw the hurricane and the Smash fell to the floor. A man with blond hair and multiple scars visible a slight mustache and beard with blue eyes walked up to James.

"Found Anything Moony?"

"He wasn't lying…"

"What?"

"Their no signs of Magic on his armor or anything he has"

"So that pursuit was for nothing.."

Build took out a Fullbottle and absorbed the Smash Essence.

"Draco lets go.."

"He's not going anywhere with you" The man seeming known as Moony interjected.

Draco's Father Lucius Malfoy walked in at that exact time and simply stated.

"He very much is"

"Malfoy, you can't he's your son!"

"And my wife is dead because of him. So if he knows what's best for him he will go with this.."

"Build, Kamen Rider Build" Sento spoke in an extremely quiet tone.

"As long as he's gone I do not care.."

"He still isn't going with Build" James now entering their conversation though he sounded conflicted.

"I'm only taking him back to the people I left him with, they will gladly take care of him"

"How do we know their trustful!" James shot back. The Aurors with him had a look of confusion and uncertainty at the situation.

"Their surname is Isurugi"

The Aurors recoiled and James shot a look at Malfoy who stood up weakly with Build supporting him. He shook his head confirming Sento's statement.

'_Soichi is to kind for his own good'_ All the Aurors thought at the same time.

"What are you all still doing in my home!" Lucius screamed losing his patients. The Aurors instantly left to the fireplace using their own Floo Powder to leave. Sento then walked over to the fireplace still supporting Draco. Then taking a bit of Floo powder from the box near it and entered the fireplace with Draco.

"Cafe Nascita" It came out so quiet, almost no one heard it.

They were now coming out of Cafe Nascita's fireplace and soon after Owner with a groggy but awake Misora behind him. Sento finally transforms back and set Draco into a chair.

"What happened?" Owner asked and Sento quickly caught them up.

"Misora?" Misora perked up and just looked at him. "Could you please purify this bottle?"

"Fine but I expect my paycheck after this.." She replied back seemingly still not fully awake.

They went into the lab, Draco tagging along though his face lacked emotion.

-lnb

_A few hours later…_

Misora walked out of the chamber and Owner caught her as she collapsed. Sento opened the Microwave and grabbed a purple and red bottle with a Dragon in a wizard hat on it. Draco chose then to walk up to him and Sento turned to the blonde.

"Thank you… you let me see Mother one last time" Sento threw the Magical Dragon bottle at him which he caught.

"It was made from from her essence, thought you should keep it"

Draco smiled only slightly and grabbed the letter from Hogwarts that was on the table and read it. Owner read it over Draco's shoulder and just smiled.

"We'll get your supplies tomorrow"

"I-I can't you already done too much"

"Draco, it's fine"

"Your willing to" Draco started in a nonbeliving tone.

"Of course!"

Draco finally smiled fully and just thanked him. Sento just walked over to his computer and sat down.

'_Sirius Black's killer and Draco's Framer are still out there…' _Sento pulled up information on Sirius Black. '_Black was the Godfather to Harry James Potter'_ He then pulled up information on Harry. '_Went missing 2 years ago, he would be in Draco's year which means they interacted. They served a few detentions together… Still have to finish digitizing the rest of the student info. Thank god Misora is popular in the Wizarding world'. _Sento then pulled up another page. Scrolling through it and then stopping, eyes glued to the screen. On it was a comment.

"Harry Potter was friends with Hermionie Granger until she started to hang out with his brother after Halloween. He never got along with his Mum and the DADA professor for some reason. Or that Malfoy kid Merlin they would have killed each other if Harry didn't go missing. Good Riddance, he was just some brat trying to steal his brothers work!"

Sento looked at Blacks profile and it confirmed he was the professor. '_Could Harry be the one who? No that doesn't make sense, his grades are average. Wait too average.' _Sento thought. And with that a lead was found.

* * *

Okay so the reason why Draco was declared Innocent will be explained later on. Now most of you are confused at Rabbit and Tesla Coil, As it is suppose to be Rabbit Tank, it will be so I just needed to Introduce the Tesla Coil bottle as it will play a semi important part later. Oops said to much.


End file.
